Oneshot Prizes
by Harmony Delaceur
Summary: This will be a story thread for me to post requested one shots I can try any Hetalia pairings and I am always open to new one shot ideas. Each chapter is a different One shot. Chapter one is for kara-hime24
1. Chapter 1

_BOOM!_

Italy cried out at the booming thunder, hands clapped over his ears as tears fell unrestrained down his cheek, eyes screwed shut as he trembled. Even hidden under the bed's thick quilt, the poor redhead could still hear the thunder, loud as a gunshot and a thousand times more frightening. He was terrified and alone; there hadn't been a storm this bad in a long, long time.

He was also alone.

Romano had gone off to Spain's house earlier in the afternoon, and now the midnight hour approached with no sign of the elder Italian's return. Italy knew hat Romano was probably waiting out the storm at Spain's house, but Italy merely shivered in his hiding place and wished that the storm would end soon.

Another crash of thunder rang out, louder from a gunshot and shaking the house and lightning flashed simultaneously, bright enough to illuminate under the covers. The air felt charged with electricity and Italy huddled down farther beneath the covers, another sob tearing its way from his throat.

.~*~.

Germany woke at the sound of thunder crashing close by and he turned over, sighing as the covers settled around him and closing his eyes once again. He had to be up early the next morning for training, and didn't want to be tired all day. But something was nagging at the German nation as lightning lit up his room. Something tickling at the back of his mind and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was.

With a sigh, Germany sat up, abandoning the thought of sleep for the time being. He slid out of bed and shuffled past the sleeping dogs, stepping carefully over the Golden Retriever puppy Aster sleeping sprawled out in his doorway.

The German made his way downstairs, the thought of making a cup of warm milk for himself to help him fall back to sleep, as another flash of lightning illuminated what seemed like the entire house. Germany crossed the kitchen to the stove and went to turn the burner on, but frowned at the sound of gas. It seemed as though the storm had damaged some power lines somewhere.

"Of course…" Germany muttered, sitting down heavily at the table. "Damn car doesn't work, now the power goes out…"

With a deep sigh, Germany stood, exiting the kitchen and going back upstairs, stepping back over Aster sleeping in his doorway, slipping back underneath the covers and settling his head into the pillow. The house shook with thunder, and Germany noted that the storm was getting worse. Despite being the only person at home that night (Prussia was out with France, no doubt doing something illegal), Germany stayed on his half of the bed, feeling that it would be almost taboo to encroach on the space that was usually taken up by—

Germany's eyes shot open.

"Italy." He breathed.

.~*~.

Italy continued to sob, his throat and head both beginning to ache from the relentless tears, terror and loneliness clenching like a vice around his stomach, still huddled beneath the quilt like a frightened child, tears soaking the blanket around his face and doing nothing to block out the crashing thunder that was sounding right overhead.

Italy peeked out from under the covers and, through his tear blurred vision, spied the closet, made of wood and thick enough to drown out the thunder some. He hoped.

The redhead wrapped the quilt tight around his shaking frame and stood, knees trembling and sobbing so hard he could barely stand, and stepped towards the closet. At that first step, his foot became ensnared in the trailing quilt and the redhead tumbled to the floor.

.~*~.

Germany was out of bed in half a second, yanking on his jeans and boots and almost flying down the stairs, his mind a whirlwind. The power was out, the phone lines were down, the car wouldn't start. The only way Germany could get to the Italian was on foot. In what was almost a tropical storm strength storm.

There was no question in Germany's mind. The blonde nation yanked on his raincoat and pulled up the hood, and then flung the front door open and headed out.

The wind was so strong that it even knocked the sturdy German off balance, flinging rain sharp as needles into his face and eyes as the blond tightened the drawstring of his hood to keep it up and started jogging briskly in the direction of Italy's house.

The night was so dark and the storm was so bad that Germany knew that he could cut through Switzerland's territory safely without threat to his life. Even so, he sped up subconsciously through the gun happy Swiss man's territory and let out a small breath of relief as he crossed into Italy's territory.

Germany tracked down Italy's house with ease and let himself in, using the key Italy had given him long ago and he had never thought that he would actually use. Without even stopping to take off his boots, Germany ran up the stairs and down the hall to Italy's room. He slammed the door open, and the bang of the doorknob hitting the wall was drowned out in a simultaneous boom of thunder that positively shook the house.

"Italy?" Germany called into the room at large.

At first glance, the redhead's room appeared to be empty, and Germany felt his heart drop like a stone. In the very next second, however, he spied the edge of Italy's quilt peaking around the side of the bed. Germany removed his raincoat and let it fall to the ground as he approached the shaking mass of blankets.

In an uncharacteristic show of gentleness, Germany pulled the blankets away until Italy's face was exposed; eyes and cheeks red, tears glistening on his skin and such terror in his eyes that Germany felt a rush of pity. The redhead's breath came in shuddering sobs that shook his entire body.

.~*~.

Italy peered up through teary eyes, vision so blurred that Germany was only a smear of blonde hair and twin pools of blue and next thing he knew, Italy had been lifted up off the floor and placed back on the bed.

The mattress was cold beneath him and he shook along with the house in a boom of thunder, a whimper escaping his lips before suddenly, warmth encompassed him and the smell of rain and wurst and a meadow on a sunny day flooded his senses. The redhead had been pressed close to Germany's chest, and he could hear the blonde nation's breathing as a feeling of safety stole over him.

.~*~.

Germany felt Italy's wrenching sobs shake his own body as the redhead that was wrapped in his arms buried closer to Germany's body, not caring that the blond nation was partially soaked from the rain. Thunder crashed again, and a small wail forced itself from between Italy's clenched teeth.

"Sh…" Germany murmured softly, rubbing Italy's shaking back gently. "Don't be frightened Italien… The thunder can't hurt you."

Italy merely whimpered again at the words and Germany sighed very softly. Italy didn't really respond well to logic when he was scared.

So Germany just held the little redhead tighter to him, making little shushing sounds in the redhead's ear and continuing to rub his back soothingly. "You're okay, Fels…" he said, his voice a quiet rumble. "It's okay, I'm here… And listen, the storm is stopping."

Indeed it was. Already the thunder was quieter, the lightning flashes no longer illuminating the room every other second, the rain slowing into a soft pattering against the windowpanes.

Against his chest, Italy's sobs were softer, no longer shaking his small frame, and his shuddering breaths slowed to little hiccupping sounds, and eventually even that stopped. Germany looked down, using a hand to brush away Italy's bangs, to see that the redhead was asleep, huddled down in a warm combination of the quilt and Germany's arms, breathing through his mouth softly and cheeks still glistening with tears.

Germany was exhausted. He seriously considered going back home for the remainder of the night but, looking down again at Italy's sleeping face, he knew he couldn't. It was warm here, with his arms wrapped around Italy's little body and his feet worked under a corner of the redhead's quilt. It was warm, and he felt to weary to move any more then laying his head down on the pillow, trying not to jostle Italy.

Besides, there was always a chance that the storm could start again.

_**End.**_


	2. Request from Mystery fan

**Hey guys, this was a request from Mystery fan, who provided me with a VERY detailed summary for this China x Liechtenstein fanfiction. I hope you like it, Mystery!**

Two nations walked the halls of Germany's home. Switzerland strode with rather large steps for someone with a less than impressive height, while Liechtenstein, even smaller than Switzerland, hurried along beside him, occasionally jogging a few steps to stay close to her big brother, wide green eyes examining her surroundings.

"Stay close to me, Lili." Switzerland ordered, his face not falling out of its seemingly permanent scowl as the pair continued. The younger nation trotted alongside her brother faithfully as the blonde duo entered Germany's meeting room. Inside the meeting room, Germany sat at a small conference table with a much chastised looking Italy sitting next to him, sitting low in the seat.

"Switzerland, I'm glad you could make it." Germany said, standing as they entered. The tall German nation's icy blue eyes surveyed little Liechtenstein as the smaller blonde girl looked up at him shyly. She was the shortest Germanic nation, while Germany was the tallest.

"Why don't you go walk around until this meeting has ended, Liechtenstein?" Switzerland said, the words more an order than a suggestion. "I'll come find you once this has finished."

"Yes, big brother." Liechtenstein said obediently. She turned on her heel and walked from the room, closing the door softly behind her.

For awhile, Liechtenstein was content to wander the halls, stopping now and again to peek into rooms and examine some of the art hanging on the walls. A quick glance into one room had her recoiling quickly as she saw Prussia's white hair, and she ran as quick and quiet as she could in the opposite direction, not wanting to be caught snooping around too much. Eventually, the blond nation came to a set of doors and she pulled them open, stepping out into the sunshine.

Liechtenstein's breath caught in her throat. She was standing in what was probably the most beautiful garden she had ever seen, flowers of every color and butterflies alighting on some of them. Her green eyes flew wide; she was such a sucker for pretty things, and now she spun happily, a giggle escaping as her skirts whirled around her and her hair whipped against her cheeks, the flowers turning into a rainbow blur around her.

"How beautiful!" she exclaimed happily as she stopped spinning, stumbling a bit from dizziness towards a rather large bush, falling against the bush. The blonde girl laughed happily, not caring that the bush prickled against her arms.

It was perfect to her, a little piece of paradise where time seemed nonexistent. She never would have guessed that Germany would have such beautiful gardens, and she was totally unprepared for what happened next. Before she even knew what was happening, a pair of rough hands grabbed her upper arms in a bruising grip, and someone else shoved a strange smelling cloth over her mouth and nose before she could cry out. She struggled fruitlessly for a moment before succumbing to the swirling blackness.

.~*~.

"So what the hell do we do?"

"I don't know! We can't torture her, she's a lady for God's sake!"

"We may just be able to scare her into talking…"

"I still don't think this is a good idea… What if Switzerland comes after us?!"

"I hate that goddamn gun happy nation."

Liechtenstein's head was swimming as she came to, and when she blinked her eyes open, everything was rather blurry. She was tied to a chair, her wrists to the armrests and ankles to the legs of the chair, and there was a gag in her mouth.

Slowly, everything came into focus, and her eyes widened. Standing before her were the infamous Allied Powers. England, America, France, and Russia were arguing loudly, and Liechtenstein shivered involuntarily. She had bad history with at least half of them.

France and England. The two nations who played a big part in forcing her country into Depression, where she herself had very nearly ended up dead on the streets before her big brother, Switzerland, had come to her rescue. Even then, it had very nearly been too late. That time was a shadow on her past. Another thing, France had been the one to personally take on the task of making sure that the Holy Roman Empire had died and dissolved completely. Her hands clenched into fists on the arms of the chair, and an involuntary whimper escaped her throat. The four Allies turned to look at her.

"Well, she's awake." England said, sounding and looking cross, eyebrows frowning into what was almost a solid line. "What the bloody hell do we do now?!"

America leaned over her, smelling like burgers and making her recoil a bit, wrinkling her nose slightly. "I say we just ask her the questions and get this over with." The loud American said.

"I agree with America, da?" Russia said with that omnipresent creepy smile on his face, readjusting his scarf and emitting a dark aura. "I have some Baltic pets at home that will require my attention." The broad nation continued to smile innocently, not seeming to notice how the other Allies shivered slightly, even America.

"A-Alright." England said, stepping closer to the bound and gagged girl. "So Liechtenstein, is Switzerland joining the Axis now?"

"Or is he a spy?!" America all-but bellowed the words in her face.

"What do you know about Germany?" France demanded.

Russia did not say a word, but simply stood there, giving off an aura so dark that Liechtenstein would almost bet that she'd be able to see it if she looked closely enough. It was more frightening than the questions the other Allies were firing off at her.

"Stop!" Liechtenstein almost yelled the word, but restrained herself at the last moment. Switzerland was always telling her: Be firm, but be polite. You are a lady, but you are also a nation. Do not be a pushover."

Luckily, her voice was just loud enough and just firm enough that the Allies actually fell silent, watching her. "Switzerland went to Germany's house to talk about how Italy always runs through his land to get to Germany's house, and they wanted to work out another route. That is all. We aren't joining the Axis." She hoped they couldn't see how she was trembling.

"I don't know if I believe her." France said, a look of contempt in his eyes when the small girl mentioned Germany's name.

"Nor do I, and you know how much I hate agreeing with that frog…" England muttered, green eyes baleful. Then, out of nowhere, a fifth voice spoke up.

"I think she's telling the truth."

Liechtenstein craned her head around as far as she could to see the fifth (and somehow forgotten) member of the Allies. He stood, silent up until that moment, behind Liechtenstein's chair, mostly in shadow. She couldn't even see his face.

"We can use her as a ransom, da?" Russia said, that creepy smile never faltering.

"Alright." England said with a disgruntled look. "America, frog face, Russia and I need to go talk somewhere where she can't hear us. China, you stay here and guard her."

"Okay." China said from behind Liechtenstein. The other Allies strode single file through the door, closing it behind them. Once the last footsteps had faded, China stepped around her chair and pulled up one of his own, sitting down across from Liechtenstein, who stared openly at him.

He was pretty, almost like a girl, with pale, creamy skin and hair that shone like black satin in the side ponytail thrown carelessly over his shoulder. His eyes were a deep shade of brown, like chocolate, framed by lovely long lashes. China gave her an awkward smile as he sat down, twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly.

"I apologize for their childish behavior." China said, his lovely brown eyes aimed downward at his hands.

Liechtenstein looked down as well, unsure of what to say.

"I just want to let you know that I played absolutely no part in kidnapping you. I was against the idea from the start, but I was outvoted." China said with a small sigh, glancing at her.

Again, Liechtenstein said nothing, but now she looked up to watch the pretty nation before her, head tilted very slightly to one side and silent. China seemed uncomfortable in the silence; he fidgeted subconsciously before speaking once more.

"So you are kind of on the small side, aren't you? How old are you?" China asked, looking her over openly, and Liechtenstein felt her cheeks warm a bit.

"You don't ask a lady her age." Liechtenstein mumbled, looking away shyly. "I won't tell you my age, but—" she looked back up at him "—I have been around longer than you may think, Mr. China."

"Please don't call me 'mister', it makes me feel old." China said with a smile, which Liechtenstein, after a moment's hesitation, returned slightly. "I noticed that when you came to, you looked frightened at the presence of France and England. Is there bad blood between you three?"

Liechtenstein turned her gaze downward, wrinkling her nose a bit. "Ja, that's one way to put it…" she said softly, her bright green eyes aimed downward. "Those two nearly killed me in the Depression."

China raised one dark eyebrow. "How?"

"I can't remember exactly how…" Liechtenstein said, looking down. "That time is kind of hazy. Everyone was starving, there wasn't enough to eat. My clothes were in tatters, and I had no place to go. It was scary, and I was so sure that I was going to die out there on the streets. Then my big brother came and found me. I don't know where he had been going, but when he found me he picked me up and carried me to his house. He saved my very existence that day, even when he couldn't feed himself."

"That's incredible." China said. "I guess Switzerland really does have a heart. One that he keeps very well hidden."

"And France killed someone important to me." Liechtenstein said, her voice even quieter.

China sat forward a bit, brow furrowed in confusion. "Someone important to you? Who did he kill?" he asked.

"My brother." She said softly. "Holy Roman Empire… I know he wasn't Germanic like the rest, but he was part of the family anyway. I was still really little when Holy Rome was here, but I remember him well."

"We all lived in Opa's house. Germania's house, I mean." She said. "Holy Rome, Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, Prussia, and me. Opa was gone at this point, and we didn't live in his home very long before we went our separate ways, but we were there for a bit. Germany hadn't been created yet, and Holy Rome was in charge for the most part. He taught me how to read and write in German, Latin, and English. I wasn't really a nation yet; I lived in Austria's home as a princess. Holy Rome told us there was a war going on, that he needed to go off and fight. His empire was collapsing, and I was the last real part of it. I remember…"

Liechtenstein's words trailed off, her green eyes blank. It was like she was there all over again…

_Small fingers clutched the doorframe as Liechtenstein peered around it, watching where her brothers and sisters were in the living room, all facing Holy Rome, who spoke to them urgently. She hadn't been allowed to come to the family meeting; they thought she was still too young. So she eavesdropped on them, her long blond hair falling into green eyes. Austria wasn't there and neither was Hungary. They were at Holy Rome's house, taking care of things._

_She thought Holy Rome looked terrible. He seemed exhausted and skinny under his heavy clothing, his eyes were red rimmed, like he had been crying. She remembered him telling them about the little maid that he had fallen in love with. She assumed that he had finally told this little maid that he was leaving._

_That night, she woke to footsteps on the stairs. The little nation scooted out of bed and down the stairs, where she almost ran smack into Holy Rome, who had been about to slip out the door._

"_Big Brother, where are you going?" she asked him, clutching the hem of her nightgown in her small hands. "Are you going to that war?"_

_Holy Rome had sighed a bit and gave her a rueful smile. "I'm afraid so, Liechtenstein. Be a good girl while I'm gone, okay?" he said, holding a canvas painting of the maid in his hands. Liechtenstein nodded, and Holy Rome kissed her forehead before slipping out the door. _

_A few weeks later, they had gotten the letter. France had killed Hoy Roman Empire._

"Liechtenstein? Liechtenstein!"

A gentle tapping on her cheek returned the blond to the present, and she blinked at China, who had leaned closer, eyes alight in concern. "Are you okay, Liechtenstein?" he asked.

"I-I'm alright." She said, voice catching slightly. "I was the very last of my siblings to see him alive…" she looked down, her vision blurring through the tears in her eyes, and she shivered lightly.

"Are you cold?" China asked, his voice alight in gentle concern, taking in the small female nation in a dress obviously meant for sunny weather, not rather dank and dark cellars.

"Only a little bit." Liechtenstein said softly.

A moment later she jumped as a warm jacket was wrapped around her shoulders, and she looked up to see China giving her a kind smile, his position of putting the jacket around her shoulders putting his face rather close to hers. Even after the jacket was in place, he stayed close, and his hand move to gently cup the side of her face.

Liechtenstein's breath quickened along with her heart beat. When China looked at her with those centuries old brown eyes, a thrill ran through her that she could not explain. And now, with him so close to her, she could scarcely form a legitimate thought in her head.

"You've been through a lot for someone of your size, Liechtenstein." China's words were quiet, his eyes still looking into hers as though he saw the meaning of life itself in their green depths. "You've been through so much, yet you're still standing. You are very brave, my dear."

Before either of them realized what was happening, their lips met. Fireworks seemed to burst behind Liechtenstein's closed eyelids and her stomach gave a swooping sensation like she had just missed a step going down a staircase. Her blood seemed effervescent in her veins, making her feel light and free.

It was over in a second. China pulled back, breathing hard and eyes wide, a hand over his mouth. "I—" he started to say.

"Don't apologize…" Liechtenstein breathed, feeling her cheeks flush. She gave him a tentative smile, which he returned hesitantly.

A sudden bout of shouting from outside the room made both nations turn their heads toward the door. The shouting and yells grew closer and closer, and China, seemingly without realizing it, half stood from his chair, ready to stand between Liechtenstein and any danger that came through that door. The door opened and Japan walked through, katana in one hand and its sheath at his waist. Prussia strode in behind Japan, and the Allies, minus Russia (and Liechtenstein was not sure where he was), looking in the doorway after him.

"Hello, Liechtenstein-san." Japan said, giving a polite nod. "Prussia-san here saw the Allies take you. He found me, and we came to get you."

"Does big brother know what happened?" Liechtenstein asked, her heart still beating rather quickly. She felt a feeling of fear grip her stomach, not for her, but for the dark hand nation standing beside her.

"No." Japan said, his expressionless eyes narrowed and fixed on China, who was still standing close to Liechtenstein.

"Ita and Roma are keeping Switzerland and mein Bruder occupied so they don't discover your absence." Prussia said, red eyes flashing.

"Dude, you can't just take her!" America protested loudly. "She's our hostage!"

Japan's eyes flashed dangerously, and he swung the katana around, knocking America in the head with the side of the blade and knocking the nation unconscious. He did the same to the other Allies, leaving them all unconscious on the floor. China stepped back a step from Japan, then kneeled by Liechtenstein's chair and carefully undid the ropes, freeing her. He helped her gently to her feet.

"Go ahead and take her. I was against this from the start." China said with a small smile, pushing Liechtenstein forward a step. Prussia grabbed her wrist and pulled her along as Japan led the way around the unconscious Allies and out the door.

Liechtenstein twisted her head around to catch one last glimpse of the nation that she could not deny the attraction she felt for. He gave her a small wave, brown eyes almost burning.

.~*~.

World War Two had long since ended.

Liechtenstein walked up the slight incline, her sandal encased feet stepping lightly over rocks and other debris as she stepped headed to the top of the small hill. A warm breeze rustled her white sundress and caused her shoulder length blond hair to tickle the bare skin. In one delicate hand, she held a picnic basket. She alighted the top of the hill, a smile broke across her face when she saw the nation standing there waiting for her.

China smiled in response, going to meet her. He took the basket from her hand and lifted the hand to his mouth, pressing his lips to it gently before pulling her close and kissed the smaller nation's lips gently, causing almost the same reaction as their first kiss, a thrill that never dulled even through the other stolen kisses they has shared since then.

It had taken a long time for overprotective Switzerland to allow Liechtenstein to date China, but the trigger happy nation eventually allowed the relationship, but making sure that China knew what would happen if he ever made Liechtenstein cry.

They had been going strong for a few years now, and were happy as could be. Liechtenstein and China spent their days having picnics on beautiful hills and exploring each others cultures. They were happy.

Liechtenstein knew without a shadow of a doubt that the Allied kidnap had probably been the best thing that had happened to her, and China was forever grateful to the circumstances that brought the fair skinned princess to his arms.

**Crappy Ending is crappy.**


End file.
